Told You So
by Yellow Butterfly
Summary: Sebklaine. The boys decide it's time to start a family. Mpreg. Full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another GKM fill. I've been a busy little beaver lately.

**warnings: Sebklaine, mpreg, smut, DP**

* * *

Here's the prompt:

Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine are all together and Blaine is able to conceive and carry a child so they have always been careful to use protection during sex. (Up to the author how exactly Blaine is able to conceive... fine with and without BP) Having been in the relationship together for some time they decide it is time to take the next step and have children.

After discussing it Blaine thinks the only fair way to go about getting him pregnant is that if during the first time they don't use protection Kurt and Sebastian should DP him and cum at the same time leaving who will be the father up to chance. They all agree but unknown to Blaine Kurt and Sebastian arrange a (friendly) competition to see which one of them will get Blaine pregnant. Basically after they follow Blaine's idea they take advantage of any alone time they have with him and have lots of sex with Blaine anywhere and everywhere. There should be lots of having Blaine in positions that are best for conceiving, etc. and Kurt and Sebastian having Blaine wearing a plug all the time to keep the cum inside him and increase his chances of conceiving.

Eventually Blaine confronts them about all the sex (even though he is enjoying it) and Kurt and Sebastian come clean. Blaine tells them they can stop trying so hard because he is a pregnant and cue horny pregnant Blaine. In the end he gives birth to a child that looks like one of them and then they get surprised when he starts having contractions again and gives birth to a second child that looks like the other.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been friends for as long as they could remember. They had met Sebastian in high school. It was a few weeks into the school year and Sebastian transferred in. Dalton wasn't very big, so everyone knew everyone and news of a new kid spread quickly.

The first students Sebastian had run into were Kurt and Blaine. They had been talking quietly to one another when Sebastian walked up and introduced himself. They welcomed him into their own little world fairly quickly and the three of them became inseparable.

It wasn't until they were all in college that they became anything more than friends. They were at a party and Sebastian took the opportunity to make a move. He and Kurt flirted back and forth for a while before Sebastian finally leaned in and kissed him. A jealous Blaine crossed the room quickly and pulled them apart, only to be pulled into a kiss himself.

The idea of being in a polyamorous relationship wasn't unusual, but it wasn't exactly popular, so the resulting talk among the three of them came as a bit of a surprise to Blaine. He had always pictured himself with one other man, but after discussing it, realized that he might enjoy being with both Kurt and Sebastian. There was a certain dynamic the three of them had when they were around one another.

Their relationship started out a little rough. They had to figure out the best way for the three of them to work, and not just sexually. There were sometimes power struggles or a flare of jealousy that would pop up, but overall they worked. Their families got along well and treated the relationship with varying degrees of acceptance.

Early in the relationship, the three sat down to discuss everything, including sex. They all went to the clinic to be tested and all came back clear. Sebastian suggested that condoms be optional since they were all clean. Blaine disagreed. He was adamant that they use condoms _every time_ as he was a carrier and did not wish to become pregnant at such a young age. Neither Sebastian nor Kurt were carriers so they compromised. They would use condoms when Blaine was bottoming, up until they decided the time was right for them to have a baby.

That time came after they had been together for almost nine years. Blaine had been thinking about it for a while. They had all finished school and were at a good position in their careers. Blaine loved his boyfriends and he knew that they were ready both emotionally and financially. The problem was that he didn't know how to bring it up. He knew that both Kurt and Sebastian wanted kids _someday_, but they had just avoided the subject the last few years.

"You okay, sweetie?" Kurt asked, bringing Blaine out of his thoughts. "We lost you there for a second."

With a smile, Blaine said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Want to talk about it?" Sebastian offered.

This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for. "Have you guys thought about having kids?"

Sebastian and Kurt shared a look. Sebastian was the one to speak. "Do you have something you need to tell us?"

Blaine shook his head. "I just...I feel like it's time."

"Do you mean you feel like you have to?" Kurt asked carefully.

"No. It's not that I'm feeling pressured. I just love you both so much and I know we haven't really talked about it much, but I've always wanted kids. We're okay financially and we've been together so long that I don't feel like any of us would be...I don't know, jealous? I guess what I'm saying is...we have enough love between us to share with another little person, you know?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I'd be okay with it. Hell, it'd shut my mom up," he chuckled.

Kurt smiled warmly. "I think all of our parents have been anxiously awaiting grandparenthood. If you're sure that you're ready then I know that I am. A little girl with your curls..." He ran a hand through Blaine's hair causing Blaine to roll his eyes. "I love your curls even if you hate them," Kurt said, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Or a boy with Kurt's eyes," Sebastian added.

Blaine laughed. "Or yours."

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess that depends on who you want to be the baby daddy."

Blaine took a deep breath and worked up the courage to tell them what he had been thinking. "That's kind of what I wasn't so sure about. I mean, I know what I'd like, but I'm not sure you'll go for it."

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed. What is it, babe?" Sebastian asked.

Looking back and forth between his boyfriends, Blaine said, "I thought that maybe you could both be inside me at the same time and let nature take its course."

Kurt frowned. "Are you sure, sweetie? We've tried that before and you didn't seem to like it much. If you're afraid of offending one of us, I'd rather Seb try first than hurt you or make you uncomfortable." Sebastian nodded his agreement.

"It's not that I didn't like it. We've always tried to be careful so there wasn't an accidental pregnancy, you know? And I think I was just worried that one of the condoms would break and I _knew _that we weren't ready then. But we're ready now. Or I am. And I want to. Really. Besides, Bas likes it, right?"

"Yeah, but Seb's a cockslut," Kurt teased, causing Sebastian to stick his tongue out. "I hope you're planning to use that."

Sebastian leaned across in front of Blaine so that he and Kurt were nose to nose. "You bet I am," he replied, capturing Kurt's lips in a hungry kiss.

When the kiss broke, Blaine said, "So, we're doing this?"

Kurt and Sebastian both nodded. "We're going to be daddies," Kurt squealed, causing Blaine and Sebastian to laugh.

Sebastian asked, "So when do we start?"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be this excited about it. Um...I guess now." Both boys attacked Blaine with kisses. With a laugh, he stopped them. "We can't do this on the couch."

Kurt turned off the television and the three moved to the bedroom. They quickly undressed and plopped down in the middle of the bed.

"How do you want to do this, B?" Sebastian asked, kneeling over Blaine and running a hand lightly over his side.

Blaine looked up at him and smirked playfully. "First you have to stretch me. And you can do _that_ any way you like."

Kurt came up behind Sebastian and started placing kisses on the back of his neck. "Hear that?" he whispered hotly. "Any way we like. Use your tongue, baby. He loves your tongue." As Sebastian's tongue worked Blaine's hole, Kurt reached for the lube, knowing they would need plenty. After a few minutes of watching them, Kurt pushed Sebastian away, causing Blaine to whine at the loss. "It's okay, honey. It's my turn." He engulfed Blaine's length while using his fingers to stretch Blaine further.

"Baby, I'm gonna..."

Before Kurt could respond, Sebastian said, "Doesn't matter if you come or not. Just so the two of us don't." Blaine could feel Kurt's hum of agreement. "Besides," he whispered, leaning closer, "You'll be a lot more relaxed if you come now." As if taking Sebastian's words as permission, Blaine arched off the bed and came with a shout.

Kurt pulled off with a smile and continued the movement of his hand. "This is as far as we've gotten for a while. You want to help me out a little, Seb? Need to make you nice and loose so you can take both of us."

It was like torture. Sweet, wonderful torture. "God, yes," Blaine panted.

When they were sure that Blaine was stretched enough that he wouldn't be injured, they laughed awkwardly, trying to figure out the best way to go about their plan. "So," Kurt said, "After you?"

Sebastian said, "Go ahead."

"No." Blaine stopped them. "Both at the same time. No head starts. I can do it. Just..." he moved to get them where he wanted them and said, "There. Ready?"

They situated themselves so that Blaine could sink down. "I don't know if I can watch this," Kurt mumbled. "Please don't hurt yourself, sweetie."

"I'm fine. Promise," Blaine grinned down at Kurt before looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, who had his eyes on Blaine's ass.

"I don't know if we can do this, B." Blaine shook his head with a chuckle and began to lower himself. "Fuck, B, I take it back. So tight."

Blaine let out a moan and stilled. Worried, Kurt said, "Maybe we should just stop."

Blaine shook his head emphatically. "No way. Just need a minute." He threw his head back as he sank down even further. When he had taken as much as he could, he stilled once more. All three took a deep breath. "See? We're good. Why are you so worried?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"I have no idea how you just did that." Kurt was afraid to move. He wasn't sure why since, as Blaine had mentioned earlier, they had no problem when it was Sebastian in the middle, taking them both in.

"Somebody needs to move," Sebastian groaned, rocking his hips slightly and drawing a moan from both of his boyfriends.

Blaine raised up a little before dropping back down. "Okay," he breathed. "Remember, you both have to come at the same time."

Kurt gritted his teeth. "Not sure I can last at this rate."

"Me neither," Sebastian responded.

Soon the three found a rhythm that worked and before they knew it, all three were tumbling over the edge. After they caught their breath, Kurt and Sebastian pulled out, causing Blaine to whine.

"Come on, B. You're like a rag doll. Help us out here." They maneuvered Blaine so that he was lying on the bed with his hips propped up. "Do you think that's good?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess just so it's not running out. That gives it a better chance of getting where it needs to be." He leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek softly. "You doing okay, honey?"

The only response he got was a goofy smile and a hum of appreciation. There was no doubt about it. Blaine was completely and utterly blissed out.

"I think we broke him," Sebastian chuckled as he got out of bed to get a washcloth so he could clean up. Blaine finally opened his eyes when Sebastian swiped the washcloth across his abdomen. Sebastian smiled as he gazed into Blaine's eyes. "There you are," he said quietly.

"Hmm. That was great." He reached out trying to find Kurt. He mumbled something incoherent and frowned.

Kurt took the cloth from Sebastian and wiped himself clean before snuggling up to Blaine. "I'm right here, sweetie." He put his head on Blaine's chest and a hand on Blaine's abdomen. "Can't wait to see you big with our baby."

Sebastian joined them shortly after, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's. "Love you," he whispered to both boys.

"Love you," Blaine and Kurt both mumbled. They all lay there for a while before Blaine spoke again. "You guys are adorable. So worried. That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had." He grinned as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Sebastian mirrored his grin and kissed him. "Wasn't it though?"

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, you okay? You're really quiet."

Kurt nodded. "Just lost in thought." He smiled and moved to kiss both of his boyfriends. "Love you both. So much." Both Blaine and Sebastian responded before the three of them snuggled together to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was the first to wake up the next morning. He smiled as he extracted himself from Sebastian's grip and Sebastian reached out finding Kurt instead. Kurt rolled over and snuggled into Sebastian's chest and Blaine pulled on a pair of pajama pants and made his escape. He decided to make breakfast for the three of them.

Kurt woke up next and yawned. He felt Sebastian's erection poking him in the hip and decided to take care of it. As he sucked and licked, Sebastian woke up and moaned. "What a way to wake up. Come here," he said as he pulled Kurt up so that they were nose to nose and pulled him into a lazy kiss.

"So," Kurt mumbled after a few minutes. "Do you think it worked?"

Sebastian sighed happily. "I hope so. A baby that looks like Blaine...absolutely adorable." His smile softened. "You know what I'd really like? I'd like to have one that looks like us someday. I wish you or I could carry a baby."

"I'm sorry, baby," Kurt said sympathetically. "We _would_ make beautiful babies. But you can't deny that whoever ends up being the other father, any baby Blaine has will be everything we've ever dreamed of." Kurt kissed Sebastian softly.

Soon the kiss turned more heated and Sebastian rolled them over so that he was hovering over Kurt. "I have a little...proposition for you, babe." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "How about we make this a...friendly competition?"

Kurt captured Sebastian's lips in a heated kiss and maneuvered them so that he was once again on top. "Color me intrigued."

"Why don't we see who can knock him up the fastest?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted. "So eloquent. Are you sure you were a prep school boy?" he teased. "What do you have in mind?" he asked as Sebastian bucked his hips.

Sebastian groaned. "Any chance we get, we fuck him good and hard. We make sure there's no chance he _won't_ get pregnant." He smirked. "You may be wondering what we get out of this arrangement."

"You mean besides having as much sex as humanly possible with our amazing boyfriend?"

Sebastian pretended to think for a moment. "Nope, you pretty much got it."

"You're on, stud." Kurt laughed and rocked his hips down into Sebastian's. "Wanna practice?"

"Fuck yeah." Sebastian rolled them over and grabbed the lube.

Blaine finished the food and went to wake his boyfriends. His face flushed and he felt himself grow hard at the sight that greeted him. Sebastian was thrusting into Kurt and grunting with the effort while Kurt had his head thrown back and was whining and panting, begging for more. Blaine reached inside his pajama pants and stroked himself as he watched.

Sebastian's hips stuttered, but he kept going and Kurt cried out just moments later. They heard Blaine's moan and turned just in time to see him come, leaning hard against the doorway with his pajama pants down below his hips. "Breakfast is ready," he sighed, causing Kurt and Sebastian to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was waiting when Blaine got home from work. "Hey, baby," he greeted Blaine with a kiss.

"Mm, hey." Blaine hooked his fingers in Kurt's belt loops. "What are you doing home so early?"

Kurt shrugged. "Got done early and couldn't wait to get home to you and Seb."

Blaine smiled. "So where is he?"

"Working late," Kurt pouted. "We'll just have to entertain ourselves." His pout turned to a grin. "I wonder what we can do," he teased as he started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt.

"I might have a few ideas," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips as he shrugged his shirt off before pulling Kurt's over his head.

They made their way to the bedroom, exchanging kisses and caresses and shedding the remainder of their clothing. Things started to get heated and Kurt pulled away. "We should slow this down. There's no hurry." He captured Blaine's lips in a sensuous kiss. They lay there for a long time, kissing and touching before Kurt reached for the lube and slowly stretched Blaine.

"'m ready," Blaine mumbled. Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him hungrily before moving Blaine into the position he wanted. When they were situated on their sides with Kurt behind Blaine, Kurt slowly pushed in. "Ahh," Blaine groaned. "Been so long since we've done it this way."

"Mmhmm." Kurt smiled and began sucking at the juncture between Blaine's neck and shoulder, thrusting lazily. "It's my favorite because I get to just hold you close and take my time."

Blaine smiled and reached up to twine his fingers into Kurt's hair. "Love you," he murmured.

"Love you, too." Kurt continued placing kisses on Blaine's neck, shoulders and back, wherever he could reach. After a while, Blaine began tugging on Kurt's hair, begging for more. He trailed his hand down to Kurt's hip, trying to pull him closer. Kurt began thrusting harder and faster. "Come on, baby. I've got you. Let it go."

Blaine came, clenching around Kurt and dragging Kurt's orgasm out of him. They lay there for a long time with Kurt still inside of Blaine, cuddling together until they heard the front door. Kurt slowly pulled out and kissed Blaine once more. "We should go decide what we want for dinner," Blaine said as he stood up. "Since we already had dessert," he threw over his shoulder with a smirk as he pulled his pants on and went in search of Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian and Blaine decided to meet up for lunch the following day. "Let's just go home to eat," Sebastian suggested. "I'm sick of takeout lunches. I'm sure we have leftovers we can heat up."

When they got home, all thoughts of food were forgotten. Sebastian hurriedly undressed Blaine and then himself. Blaine chuckled. "Were you just trying to get me home for a quickie?"

"Damn, you figured me out." Sebastian picked Blaine up and he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, allowing himself to be deposited in the middle of the bed.

Sebastian attacked Blaine's neck with kisses. As he was sucking, Blaine stopped him. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." He hopped up off the bed and headed into the bathroom. When he came back, he said, "Sorry. I've had to pee for like an hour."

With a laugh, Sebastian pulled him back onto the bed and resumed his attack, causing Blaine to giggle. "Roll over." Blaine gave Sebastian a questioning look. "Hands and knees. It's quick, plus I've heard it's a good position for conceiving." Blaine smiled and complied. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Sebastian lubed himself up and pushed in slowly, eliciting a groan from Blaine. "I love your cock, Bas."

Sebastian smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's spine. "And I love _you_."

After a few minutes, Blaine was panting and slamming back into Sebastian. "You know," he panted. "I hear it's better if your partner has an orgasm as well."

Sebastian leaned down and bit Blaine's ear gently. "Have I ever left you wanting?" he growled.

Blaine's eyes sparkled as he turned his head to meet Sebastian's eyes. "Never." Their lips met for an earth shattering kiss as their orgasms crashed through them.

When he had caught his breath, Sebastian pulled out and moved a few pillows around, gently pushing Blaine's top half down toward the bed so that he was lying on them with his ass in the air. "Don't move too much for a few minutes." Blaine smiled up at him before closing his eyes. Sebastian had an idea. He reached into the nightstand and cheered when he found what he was looking for. "This will help." Blaine's eyes popped open at the intrusion as Sebastian eased a plug into him. "Shh, you're okay. Just keep that in for me."

Blaine allowed Sebastian to pull him up out of bed. "Do I have to go back to work?" he grumbled, causing Sebastian to laugh.

"You may not have to, but I do. I have an appointment in," he looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes. Shit. I hate to rush this, babe, but I have to go. I love you." He placed a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Love you," Blaine murmured, watching Sebastian hurry from the room. He took a step and smiled at the feeling of the plug inside him. If he couldn't keep Sebastian with him, he could at least keep the feeling there. His smile widened when he saw that, even in his rush, Sebastian had picked up his clothes for him, laying them on the sofa instead of strewn across the floor.

An hour or so after lunch, Blaine was in the teachers' lounge when he felt what he would equate to gas pains and winced. One of his coworkers asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um, I guess something didn't agree with me."

"What did you have? I hope it's not food poisoning."

Blaine frowned as he remembered he hadn't actually eaten lunch. "Uh, no. Actually, it's probably hunger pains. I just grabbed a granola bar at lunch so I should probably eat something." He went to the vending machine and made a selection, sitting down to eat his snack before his next class. The pain seemed to subside after fifteen or twenty minutes, so he didn't think anything of it and carried on with the rest of his day as normal.

When he got home, neither of his boyfriends were home yet, so he sat down on the couch and turned on the television while he waited. The next thing he knew, Kurt was shaking him gently. "Hey, sweetie. I've got dinner."

Blaine yawned. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty. Seb just called and said he's on his way. Are you feeling okay?" Kurt frowned, feeling Blaine's forehead.

Blaine shrugged him off. "Just tired. You two have kept me busy the last few days. And we're getting ready for a concert at school, so it's been hectic."

"Okay," Kurt said quietly. "Go ahead and get some food. Seb said neither of you got lunch."

With another yawn, Blaine got up, heading for the bathroom first. When he returned, he could hear Sebastian's voice. "It's not like I did it on purpose. I had actually planned on getting food," he hissed.

"Then you should have made sure he grabbed something on his way back to work."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? It's not like I could have followed him."

Kurt saw Blaine and stopped Sebastian. "I'm an adult now, you know. I don't need a babysitter keeping track of my meals," Blaine grumbled, grabbing a plate and scooping some food onto it. He leaned against the counter and began eating, looking back and forth between his boyfriends and silently daring them to continue their argument.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaine. Your health is important to us. Especially when we're trying to have a baby." Blaine refused to respond so Kurt turned to Sebastian. "Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I'm sorry, too," Sebastian said quietly. "You okay, babe?" he asked, moving closer to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Fine," he assured them. After dinner he allowed them to pamper him for a while before they headed to bed to cuddle for a while before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was busy with work the next few days, but decided to stop on his way home even though he was exhausted. He walked into the store and found the aisle he needed. His eyes widened as he saw all of the choices and started reading each of the boxes before choosing one.

When he got home, he hid the pregnancy test where he was sure Sebastian and Kurt wouldn't find it. He was determined to take it the next morning. He had done some research and was fairly certain that his body was telling him he was pregnant. If it came out positive, that meant they were successful on their first try. If the test came out negative, there was a possibility it was a false negative, but they would just have to keep trying anyway.

With a sigh, he plopped down on the couch and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and waiting for the other two to get home.

Sebastian and Kurt arrived home at the same time and both smiled when they saw Blaine fast asleep on the couch. "He's been working so hard the last week or so." Kurt leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder as they watched Blaine sleep.

"And we've been keeping him pretty active when we're home," Sebastian added, putting his arm around Kurt's waist. "Maybe we should let up a little?" Kurt lifted his head and nodded. Sebastian sat beside Blaine and kissed his lips lightly.

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi, beautiful. Princess and I thought maybe you'd like to go out to dinner tonight." Kurt scrunched his nose at the nickname, but didn't say anything. "But you seem pretty worn out. What do you think?"

Stretching, Blaine said, "I think we should go. It's good to get out of the house. Once we have a baby we're not going to be able to do much at all. Let's go out after dinner, too." He placed a kiss on Sebastian's lips before standing and doing the same with Kurt, then headed to the bathroom.

Kurt and Sebastian exchanged a look. "I guess we should go change."

"After you," Sebastian responded.

They went to dinner and out to a dance club after. As Blaine sat at the bar and sipped his water, watching his boyfriends dance, a man sat down beside him. "Not indulging tonight? Or did you already have your fill?" he teased Blaine.

Blaine smiled kindly. "Trying to have a baby, actually."

The man's smile fell a little. "Oh, congratulations. Sorry for bothering you."

"No bother," Blaine assured and turned his attention back to the dance floor. A possessive Sebastian approached, grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together. Blaine frowned at the taste of alcohol on Sebastian's tongue. "How many have you had?"

"Kisses from you? That's the first since we got here. We should fix that."

Sebastian leaned in, but Blaine pushed him back and turned to see Kurt approaching, flushed and smiling. "This was a great idea, baby. We're having a great time. Why don't you come dance?" Blaine repeated his question, this time to both of them. Kurt frowned. "I've only had one."

"Bas?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to exercise my Fifth Amendment right on the grounds that I might incriminate myself," he slurred with a laugh. "Lighten up, B. This was your idea."

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Come on, Blaine. Please?" He nuzzled Blaine's cheek. "Come dance with me."

Blaine sighed, but gave in. A smile broke through as a song that he recognized came on. Sebastian crowded in behind Blaine, pushing him forward into Kurt, and exclaimed, "This is the first song we ever danced to! That makes it, like, _our_ song."

"Yeah, Bas." Blaine laughed a little when Sebastian twirled him before pulling both Blaine and Kurt as close as he could get them.

Sebastian let out a content sigh as he swayed drunkenly to the music. "I love you and I can't wait to be a daddy."

Blaine took the cap off of his water bottle and handed it to Sebastian. "Well, daddy, do me a favor and drink up so you don't end up with a hell of a hangover."

The next morning, Blaine climbed out of bed while Kurt and Sebastian were huddled under the blankets, sleeping off the alcohol they drank the night before. He pulled out the pregnancy test he had hidden the day before and headed into the bathroom. He made sure to read the directions and followed them exactly, then sat to wait for the results.

When the time was up, he took a deep breath and looked at the test and a smile spread across his face. He had done enough research to know that false positives _could _happen, but they were rare. He was not on any medication or fertility treatments, so this positive _had_ to be real. Still, he decided to wait to let Sebastian and Kurt know. He got rid of the test so that his boyfriends wouldn't find it and headed back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine woke up from his wonderful dream to find that it wasn't a dream at all. He _really_ _was_ lying on his stomach with Sebastian's tongue in his ass. Sebastian could tell the moment Blaine woke up and he pulled away long enough to say, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Sebastian continued as Blaine humped the mattress. "More, baby. I need more." Sebastian pulled away with a grin, wiping the excess saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. He squirted some lube in his hand and stroked himself a few times before pushing into Blaine without warning. "Bas!" Blaine cried. Blaine loved when Sebastian was like this. He could just let go and let his boyfriend take control.

"Like that, baby? You feel so good. Always so tight." He pulled Blaine's hips back to meet his thrusts.

Blaine was so lost in the sensation that all he could mutter was, "Yes!" and "Harder!" When he came, he yelled something that may have been Sebastian's name, but neither was certain.

Sebastian thrust a few more times before spilling inside Blaine. "Don't move," he whispered, reaching into the nightstand drawer. Blaine felt the plug slide into place and sighed. "There you go, baby." He stroked Blaine's back as he moved to lay beside him.

"What time is it?" Blaine muttered as he lay with his eyes closed.

"Seven-thirty." Blaine whined before forcing himself up and out of bed. "You could always use a sick day. Stay home in bed all day. With me."

Blaine smiled at the thought. "What about..."

Sebastian cut him off. "I already cleared my calendar."

With a sigh, Blaine grabbed his phone from the top of the dresser and tossed it at Sebastian. "Do it. I can't be in the room when you lie. And I have to pee." Sebastian let out a triumphant cheer and dialed the school to let them know Blaine wouldn't be in. When Blaine walked back in, he batted his eyelashes at Sebastian and gave him a pretty pout. "So, Dr. Smythe, do you have the cure for what ails me?"

"I sure do," Sebastian smirked as he pulled Blaine into bed and claimed his mouth. Sebastian loved all of the differences between Kurt and Blaine, but especially the kissing. As with everything Blaine did, he put all he had into his kisses. If Sebastian hadn't already been lying down, he would swear his knees would have buckled by now from the intensity.

"Round two?" Blaine murmured, sitting up and wiggling his hips.

Sebastian laughed. "Already? I suppose I can be persuaded." He reached down and pulled the plug out of Blaine and pulled Blaine down onto his erection, causing Blaine to wince a little. "Sorry, babe."

"Don't stop. Keep going." Blaine leaned forward, bracing himself with a hand on either side of Sebastian's head.

Sebastian couldn't help himself. Listening to the moans spilling from Blaine's lips was driving him crazy. He leaned up and captured Blaine's lips, sucking and licking, begging for entrance. Blaine moved his hips just right and Sebastian was coming with a shout.

Blaine continued riding him. "Don't you dare stop. I'm not there yet."

"God, B," Sebastian panted. "You're insatiable." He flipped them over and started pounding into his boyfriend. When Blaine finally came, Sebastian let loose once more and collapsed on top of him. When he finally caught his breath, Sebastian gently pulled out and said, "This one's going to take a little longer to recover from."

Blaine lay there with a sated smile on his face. "I think I'm good for now."

"You know, I'm not old or anything, but damn. What was that?" Blaine made a face and Sebastian frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaking."

"We can't have that." Sebastian grabbed the plug once more, scooping up what had dribbled out and gently inserting it into Blaine's abused hole.

After a few minutes, Blaine turned to face Sebastian. "I hope that's not it."

Sebastian groaned. "Give me some time to recover, babe. Your ass really looks like it could use a break, too." Blaine smiled and snuggled into Sebastian's side.

Kurt found them in the same position when he got home several hours later. He smiled and asked, "Didn't you go to work today?" Seeing the looks on their faces, his eyes widened. "You've been having fun without me."

"Guilty as charged," Sebastian laughed. "Wanna join us for round...what is this, B? Seven? Eight?"

Blaine playfully smacked him. "Quit trying to show off. It's only four. Twice before breakfast and once after lunch," he told Kurt. Turning back to Sebastian, he said, "Unless you count the one earlier where you came twice as two."

Kurt gave a playful pout. "Aww, is somebody getting too old to keep going?"

"Shut it, old man. I'm the baby."

"And it shows."

Blaine laughed at the two. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you two hated each other." He reached out for Kurt. "We missed you today. Come here."

Kurt crawled up the bed until he was face to face with Blaine. "I missed you, too." He kissed first Blaine and then Sebastian. "I hope you didn't have too much fun without me."

"The most," Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah?" Kurt moved so that he was pinning Sebastian to the bed. Sebastian smiled and his eyes darkened. "Blaine says this makes round four. I'll tell you what. We're going to give Blaine a little break. And if you can outlast me, you can take him again. But if you come first, it's my turn." He looked at Blaine to make sure he was okay with it. Blaine nodded and Kurt turned back to Sebastian. "Shouldn't be too difficult for you since you've already come four times and I haven't come since yesterday."

Sebastian groaned, already hard and ready to go. "You're on." Sebastian never backed down from a challenge, even when he was bound to lose. And he was fairly certain he was about to lose this one. This challenge was a win-win situation. If he won, he'd be able to finish inside Blaine. If he lost, he probably wouldn't be able to get it up again anyway, so it wouldn't matter. Sebastian had very few weaknesses, but two of those were his boys. And Kurt was about to remind him why.

Kurt stood to undress and wiggled his ass, deciding to give a little show and teasing his boyfriends, causing both to moan. When he was completely naked, he climbed back onto the bed. "I'll even give you a head start," he said, moving so that he was straddling Sebastian's head.

Sebastian eagerly took Kurt's entire length into his mouth. He sucked and licked while Kurt thrust slowly. After a few minutes, Kurt reached down and threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair, tugging and forcing him to stop his ministrations. "What are you doing?"

Kurt silenced him with a messy kiss before changing positions. "That was enough of a head start."

"Afraid you're going to lose?" Sebastian smirked.

"Not a chance," Kurt said, engulfing Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian let out a moan before leaning up to take Kurt back into his mouth. Soon he was breathing hard and dropping his head back down onto the pillow.

Kurt paused long enough to say, "C'mon, Seb. The least you can do is try."

Sebastian was panting and shaking his head. "Just finish me off, Kurt. I'm done. You win."

Moving so that he was face to face with Sebastian once more, Kurt kissed him, biting his bottom lip gently before turning it into something more passionate. Kurt reached down and began stroking him, firm but gentle. "Come on, baby," he whispered hotly in Sebastian's ear. He watched with a smile as Sebastian came undone. "That's it, Seb." He kept pumping Sebastian, milking him for all he had. When Sebastian was done, Kurt kissed him once more. "Love you, baby," he said softly.

Blaine was already stretched and ready to go when Kurt turned to him. Kurt kissed him sweetly and Blaine shook his head. "Not today, babe. I want it rough, not sweet."

"Good luck," Sebastian mumbled from the other side of the bed. "He's insatiable today. You give in now, you'll never make it out alive."

"Pretend I'm Bas. I've seen you two go at it and I want _that_ Kurt today."

Sebastian frowned. "What are you implying? We have sweet sex."

"It's true. Quite a bit, actually," Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

"There's just something about the way you are with Bas most of the time, though. It's...raw and animalistic. Primal almost."

Kurt laughed. "Are you saying I've never done that with you?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just not for a long time. Please, Kurt? I need it."

"Okay." He sat for a moment trying to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do. Grabbing the lube, he poured some into his hand, coating himself with it. While Blaine wanted it rough, Kurt didn't want to take the chance of hurting him by not using enough lube. He moved so that he was kneeling between Blaine's legs and pulled Blaine down the bed a little, lifting his legs and spreading them wider.

Kurt thrust forward and pushed all the way into Blaine in one swift movement. Knowing that Blaine was already well stretched, he didn't bother giving him time to adjust. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Reaching down, he tangled his fingers with Blaine's and pulled Blaine's arms up over his head, leaning down so they were nose to nose.

Blaine pulled one hand away and reached up to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt's eyes darkened as Blaine tugged at the strands and he let out a little growl. It was as if he finally realized what Blaine wanted and he was going to give it to him. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the skin where Blaine's neck and shoulder met, causing Blaine to let out a shout.

As Kurt bit and sucked at Blaine's skin, marking him, Blaine dragged his nails down Kurt's back, making Kurt hiss at the simultaneous pain and pleasure of it. He began thrusting harder, changing his angle and Blaine began to whine and beg. Kurt thrust a few more times and Blaine was coming hard between them, but Kurt didn't stop. Instead he pulled out long enough to flip Blaine over, and onto his hands and knees before thrusting back in.

He kept up a relentless pace that had Blaine reeling. Finally feeling himself nearing his climax, Kurt reached down to stroke Blaine so that they could come together. They both came with a shout and collapsed onto the bed.

Sebastian watched them as they panted, trying to catch their breath. He looked at Kurt's back and frowned. "Jesus, Blaine. What are you? Part cat?" He reached out tentatively to touch one of the scratch marks, earning a wince from Kurt. "Let me get something for that. Don't move."

"Didn't plan to," Kurt mumbled. "You okay, Blaine?" He wasn't very heavy, but he didn't want Blaine to be uncomfortable.

Blaine let out a content moan and murmured, "Yeah. Love it when you stay inside me."

Sebastian returned with a washcloth and some ointment and cleaned Kurt's back for him. When Kurt finally pulled out of Blaine, Blaine rolled over and allowed Sebastian to clean him up as well. He started to roll back onto his stomach, but Sebastian stopped him. "You don't want to lay in the wet spot. Get up for a sec and I'll toss this off the bed."

Blaine and Kurt both moved off of the comforter so that Sebastian could toss it onto the floor before they all ended up tangled together once again in the middle of the bed. Sebastian expected Blaine to want more, but laughed when he heard snoring.

"Way to go, babe. You're a miracle worker. It's days like today that make me glad there are two of us to handle him."

Kurt chuckled and gave Sebastian a sweet kiss. "I do what I can."


	7. Chapter 7

A month after they started trying, Kurt and Sebastian were still using every opportunity they had, together and separately, to get Blaine pregnant. They would position him in a way that would be conducive to conception and then either prop his hips up or insert the plug into him. Blaine had continued to let them have their way with him until it got to the point where he was downright exhausted.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why is it that you two are jumping me constantly?" he asked after the three of them had come down from their orgasms.

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other, then back at Blaine guiltily. "We kind of had a little side bet going." They grinned at each other and Kurt continued. "I'll be thrilled whether the baby we end up having is mine or Seb's and I'm sure he feels the same." Sebastian nodded. "But we wanted to make a little friendly competition of it."

"See who comes out _on top_," Sebastian growled, pushing Kurt back and climbing on top of him.

Kurt flipped them over and Sebastian allowed Kurt to pin his arms above his head. Kurt leaned down and captured Sebastian's lips as he thrust his hips, eliciting a groan from Sebastian.

"Um, guys?" Blaine laughed.

They looked up at him with a grin. "Feeling left out?" Sebastian asked. Kurt let Sebastian's hand go so that he could pull Blaine down beside them.

"Not exactly. Don't take what I'm about to say to mean that I don't love what the two of you have been doing because I do and I wouldn't mind if it continues. Maybe at a little slower pace." Sebastian looked up at Kurt and raised an eyebrow and Kurt shrugged in response. Blaine smiled warmly at his boyfriends. "The competition has to end."

Looking hurt, Kurt said, "Are you mad? We didn't mean to upset you, Blaine."

"Yeah, B. We didn't mean to piss you off."

Blaine shook his head. "It has to end because it's a moot point. I'm pregnant." It took a second for his words to get a reaction. Kurt reacted first, climbing off of Sebastian and wrapping Blaine in his arms. Sebastian followed immediately. Blaine laughed. "Guys, this can't be good for the baby."

"I'm sure it's fine. Baby needs love from his daddies."

"_Her_ daddies," Kurt corrected Sebastian.

They pulled away from Blaine to attack one another with kisses again. "It's going to be like that, huh? Competition's back on, B. Whose side are you on? Are we having a boy or a girl?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm not choosing sides on this one. We'll be happy with what we get. And don't think you can talk the doctor into telling us when we have an ultrasound. I want to be surprised."

"So, when did we, uh..." Kurt blushed.

"Really, Kurt? You're adorable when you blush, but you are _not _that innocent anymore. Pretty sure there's evidence of that," Blaine laughed. "You can say the word."

Rolling his eyes at Sebastian's loud laugh, he said, "Conceive."

"See, Princess, that wasn't so difficult." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Sebastian and Sebastian reached out and grabbed it. "You shouldn't stick your tongue out at people, Kurt. It's not nice. What kind of example will that set for our son?"

Blaine smiled at the two as he heard Kurt mumble, "Daughter."

"Guys. Back to the question at hand?" Both turned their attention to him and nodded. "That first night," he grinned.

Sebastian spoke first. "How can you be so sure? We've had sex almost nonstop since then. I mean, it'd be nice to believe it was then, but it's been a month now."

"I'm sure because I listen to my body and I've done research on all of this. Based on the timing of everything, it had to be that night. Within a day or two I was exhausted and had to pee constantly already. And I swear I felt it." He beamed at them, while they looked at him in confusion. "That day that Bas and I skipped lunch. I went back to work and I had what I thought were gas pains, but then I thought it was maybe hunger pains since we hadn't eaten anything. But the pain wasn't in my stomach. I looked it up later and I think it was the moment the baby implanted. I know it sounds crazy, but some people feel it and it felt just like they've described."

Kurt chose his next words carefully. He wanted to make sure that this was real rather than Blaine just _thinking_ he was sure based on a series of coincidences. "When did you find out for sure, sweetie? You have taken a test?"

Blaine nodded. "The morning after we went to the club. And like I said, there's certain timing for everything and there's not a lot of variation in the timing. So I _know_ it was that night."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, pushing further. "But the test was positive? This isn't a matter that it was negative and you're listening to your body instead?"

"What are you accusing me of, Kurt?" Blaine asked with narrowed eyes.

Kurt held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying anything. I just want to make sure that this isn't a false alarm. I don't want us to get excited and end up finding out that there was nothing to be excited about."

Blaine's gaze softened. "That won't happen. The test was positive."

Sebastian jumped in. "You hear about false negatives all the time. What about the chance of false positives?"

"I researched it and it does happen, but only if you're on certain medications, or, like, hormone therapy, or if you've had a miscarriage recently, or something like that. And none of those apply here. And I did the test exactly like the directions said. So it has to be real."

Sebastian and Kurt shared a look and Kurt nodded for Sebastian to speak. "Look, B, I know you're sure about this. And Kurt and I trust your instincts." Blaine could hear a 'but' coming and frowned. "But could you take another one? Just so we're all on the same page. And to make sure there hasn't been an early miscarriage or anything and the baby is still there. Because I've done research too, and I know that's a risk. So, for us?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. But don't expect me to hold back the 'I told you so' when I'm right."

Sebastian laughed. "You can say it as many times as you want."


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Blaine sat waiting for Sebastian to come home. Blaine was at one end of the couch with his laptop and Kurt was at the other end with a sketch pad, trying to come up with the perfect design for a wedding cake for one of his picky customers. She hadn't liked any of the cakes he had in his portfolio at the bakery, so he was back to the drawing board...literally.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt didn't look up from his sketch pad.

Blaine worried his bottom lip. "What do you think about having a home birth? I've read that it's easier on the baby, less stressful. Plus, with the baby being due in the winter, we would avoid the cold."

Kurt looked up and raised an eyebrow. "That's probably something we should discuss with Sebastian. Is that what you want, though?" he asked, moving to sit beside Blaine. Blaine put his laptop on the coffee table next to Kurt's sketch pad.

"I think so. I've already found a midwife that I think would be perfect. If we go that route, I mean."

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's temple.

Blaine smiled. "But we still need to talk to Bas?" Kurt nodded. Blaine scrunched up his nose. "I guess we wouldn't want him to feel like he got left out of a decision this big."

When Sebastian got home, Blaine explained to him what he wanted to do. Sebastian made a face. "This isn't going to be one of those weird baby pool in the living room with the whole family watching kind of births is it? Because I'm not sure I'm okay with my mother watching one of my boyfriends give birth to our baby."

"No," Blaine assured him. "We can do it however we want. I don't think I want parents or anybody there. Just the three of us. And the midwife, of course."

"Can I think about it a little or do we have to have a decision now?"

Blaine shrugged, starting to feel uncomfortable with the whole discussion. "I don't really have to make an appointment for another week or so, I guess."

Kurt stepped in. "It's ultimately Blaine's decision."

"It's _our_ decision, too. This is _our _baby, Kurt."

Blaine frowned, cursing the hormones that were causing tears to form in his eyes. "Forget it. I'll just call a doctor instead."

"No, sweetie. It's okay. Seb, I understand that this is our baby and that we should have some say in everything, but you need to understand that this is also about Blaine's comfort. Hear him out. He's done a lot of research on this. You're being unreasonable."

"I'm not being unreasonable. I'm so sorry I want the best for our child."

Kurt glared. "You think that Blaine's comfort _isn't_ what's best for our child?"

"Please," Blaine begged quietly. "Please, don't fight." Tears were streaming down his face and Blaine wiped at them furiously. "We've done nothing but fight since we said we wanted to try for a baby. Maybe this whole thing was a bad decision."

Sebastian and Kurt both stopped and their frustration with one another melted away at the sight of Blaine's tears. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

Sebastian knelt in front of Blaine. "Babe, all I'm asking is that you let me look this all over. I don't know anything about it and, honestly, it kind of freaks me out. Give me a day or two. We'll sit and go through everything. All of us," he said, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt nodded and sat beside Blaine, putting an arm around him. "We'll talk it over and we'll decide what's best for all of us." Blaine sniffled, but nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Ultimately they decided that Blaine's idea would be best because that's what would make him the most comfortable. When they met with the midwife, Eric, they were pleased with how friendly he was. He answered all of their questions and told them what they could expect from future appointments.

"What about ultrasounds?" Kurt asked.

Eric nodded. "We can schedule those if you like. I don't do those here, but I can order them for you at the hospital. I've read the pros and cons of ultrasound and I'm just not comfortable with the risks it can present." Seeing the look on their faces, he continued. "I don't mean to alarm you. There have been studies that show that ultrasounds can harm the baby. The risks seem to be minimal, but I don't like to take chances. I can give you the literature on it and you can make the decision yourselves. Having said that, I had regular ultrasounds with my daughter and she is perfectly healthy. So really, the decision is yours."

"Do you have any experience with...let me rephrase. What can you tell us about the differences between a home birth and a hospital birth?" Sebastian asked.

"You'll hear different stories from different people, but I have two little ones," he told them. "The first was born at home and it was a wonderful experience. The delivery went at the pace my own body set for me. Everything was calm and soothing because we were in our own home. I wanted to have the second at home as well, but my husband wasn't comfortable with the idea so she was born at the hospital instead. I was overwhelmed by the stress of it all. Doctors, nurses, everybody running in and out of the room, all the machines. Nothing was at my own pace at all. It was all on schedule with the doctor's plan."

Blaine had a look of absolute terror on his face and squeezed Sebastian's hand. "That sounds awful."

"It really isn't like that for everyone. I promise. Whatever you decide is right for you will work out perfectly. But it has to be what _you're_ comfortable with, not anybody else." Blaine nodded. When Eric was sure that he had answered all of their questions, he said, "I'm here to help you have the best possible experience, so feel free to call at any time with any questions or concerns you may have."

All three shook hands with him as they left. In the car, Sebastian said, "I think I'm okay with this now. He seems like he knows what he's doing and it sounds like it would be less stressful to have the baby at home." Blaine and Kurt shared a smile. "What? What was that for?" Sebastian asked them.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I love you." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Being rather superstitious, Blaine insisted that they not tell anyone until he reached his second trimester. He was surprised when Sebastian, rather than Kurt, was the one who was bursting at the seams to make the announcement.

They sat tangled together on the couch one Saturday morning and Sebastian was begging Blaine to let him make a phone call. "Bas, it's seven in the morning."

"If we wait too late, Burt will be at work. Kurt, what time does he go in on the weekend?"

Kurt chuckled. "He probably already left the house. You can call his cell or the shop."

Sebastian shot him a playful glare. "Traitor." He turned back to Blaine. "My parents get up early and I know yours do, too. Pleeease?" He nuzzled Blaine's neck, causing Blaine to laugh.

"Okay, fine!" Blaine giggled. "I didn't realize what a spoiled brat you are. Did your parents ever use the word no with you?"

Sebastian was already dialing, so he ignored Blaine. "Hi, mom. No, everything's fine. We have something to tell everybody, so we're doing a group call. Grab dad and hold on while I get everybody on the line." He handed the phone to Kurt with a smile.

Kurt dialed his father and had a similar conversation before handing the phone over to Blaine who did the same with his parents before turning on the speaker. "Okay, can everybody hear us?" Blaine asked. They got an affirmative response from everyone. "I know how much you've all been begging us for grandchildren, so we wanted to let you know that we finally decided to try."

Sebastian jumped in next. "Blaine's pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby this winter," Kurt added.

Blaine smiled at the other two as their parents all started asking questions and talking over one another. "Guys, we can't understand a thing anyone is saying. One at a time," he laughed. "I'm due December twelfth and no, mama, I haven't had morning sickness. That's all I caught out of all that."

Andrea, Sebastian's mother asked, "Which of you is the other father?" eliciting an eye roll from Sebastian.

"We don't know yet," Blaine admitted.

"How can you not know, sweetie? You must know when you conceived."

As she continued, Sebastian flushed and he shook his head adamantly. He quickly hit the mute button on the phone and hissed, "My mother does not need to know about my sex life. Do _not _give her details." Blaine laughed at him and unmuted the phone, causing him to glare. "Mom, I'm going to stop you. We can answer questions tonight at dinner. I hope you all can make it. We'll eat at six." Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes. Sebastian sighed as he tossed the phone aside. "Should have seen that coming," he grumbled.

"But Sebby," Kurt teased. "We're okay with you being gay and even with you shacking up with two men as long as you're man enough to knock one of them up and give us grandbabies."

Sebastian snorted. "My mom doesn't talk like that. She'd _never_ admit outright that she wants a biological grandchild. She's a Smythe, she only _hints_ at such things."

"Oh, so she _does_ use the terms shacking up and knocked up?" Blaine teased, causing Sebastian and Kurt to laugh.

With a sigh, Sebastian said, "We should probably figure out what to have for dinner. We'll need to go to the grocery since B's been eating everything." Blaine playfully shoved him and Sebastian moved so that he was pinning Blaine down. "Speaking of..." He kissed Blaine and moved his hand to the hem of Blaine's shirt. "Let's see if there are any signs of life here yet." He lifted the shirt up and trailed his fingers across Blaine's flat tummy with a smile.

"You think it's grown since last night?" Blaine laughed.

Sebastian placed a soft kiss on Blaine's belly. "You never know. What do you think, Kurt?"

"Hmm, no. Since last week, definitely, but not since last night."

"You two are terrible." Blaine tried to sit up, but Sebastian wouldn't move. "Come on, Bas. Let me up before I pee on you."

"Not really my thing, B, but if you ask Kurt nicely..." he joked with a smirk, receiving a swat from both of his boyfriends before allowing Blaine to get up.

Kurt kissed Sebastian before saying, "You're absolutely terrible. I don't know why we fell for you."

"I don't either, but I'm glad you did." He smiled and pulled Kurt close, waiting for Blaine to return.


	11. Chapter 11

John and Dana Anderson showed up first. Dana, pulled her son into a bone-crushing hug. "Mama," he laughed.

She loosened her grip and held him at arm's length. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you." She saw Kurt and Sebastian hovering in the doorway. "My boys," she cooed, hurrying to them and pulling them into her arms.

Blaine smiled at the scene before turning to his father. "Hey, dad."

"Congratulations, Blaine." To Blaine's surprise, John pulled him into a gentle hug. His father was not a man who showed emotion. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Thank you, daddy," he whispered, pulling John into another hug and sniffling.

Sebastian walked over. "Hi, Mr. A."

"Sebastian," he nodded, shaking Sebastian's hand. "Congratulations. You too, Kurt."

"Thank you, sir." The doorbell rang again and Kurt said, "I'll get that. Dinner will be a few minutes yet, so feel free to have a seat in the living room and chat."

Kurt smiled when he opened the door to see Andrea Smythe. "Hello, Mrs. Smythe. Welcome. Please, come in."

"Thank you, dear. David couldn't make it tonight. There was a prior engagement he couldn't get out of."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. We were really hoping everyone could be here tonight." Inside, Kurt was thrilled. While all of the families were accepting of the three of them being together, the Smythes were the coldest about it. They were the stereotypical rich family and they wanted the best for their son. Though the three families had always gotten along, it seemed that the Smythes were always holding out for something better than Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt saw his father approaching behind Andrea and told her that everyone was in the living room. Burt greeted his son with a hug similar to the one Dana had given her son. "Hey, bud. Congratulations."

Kurt grinned. "Thanks, dad. Come on in."

Dinner was filled with questions about the pregnancy. Dana asked what symptoms Blaine had had so far. "I guess I got lucky. I didn't have any morning sickness at all," Blaine told her. "I've been really tired and it feels like I run to the bathroom every five minutes, but other than that, I haven't really noticed anything different."

"You're so lucky, sweetie. I was so sick with your brother my first trimester. And you. It lasted the entire pregnancy." Blaine smiled sympathetically. "I'm glad you didn't have to go through that."

Burt spoke up next. "Have you started showing yet? It's about the time for that, right?"

Blaine's cheeks tinged pink and Sebastian said, "Just barely, but it's noticeable. He's embarrassed by it now, but I think he'll come around."

Swatting Sebastian, Blaine said, "Bas, stop it." He turned to Burt. "I can tell a difference, but I feel like it just looks like I ate too much."

"Well, come on, show us," Dana insisted.

"Mama," Blaine whined before giving in. "Fine, but you have to wait until everyone is done eating."

Andrea asked about the birth plan. "We're going to have a home birth," Kurt explained. "We've already spoken to a midwife and Blaine will have the baby here." He explained a little bit about the plans they had started making.

After a few minutes, Andrea gave a look of distaste and said, "Really, boys. You should be in a hospital for the birth of a child. What if there are complications? And Blaine, trust me, you will want an epidural."

Knowing how adamant Blaine had been about having a natural home birth, Sebastian confronted his mother. "Blaine already made the decision, mom, and Kurt and I support him."

"I did a lot of research on this before I made my decision. And I talked it over with both Kurt and Sebastian. The baby will be born here and there's nothing that can change my mind on that issue."

"So if the birth plan isn't up for discussion, what about the name?"

Blaine gave a slight chuckle at the change of subject, but said, "I think it's a little early for that. I mean, we've thrown a few around, but nothing has really stuck yet."

"Oh, no, honey. I meant last name. Are you planning to hyphenate or just use the father's name?"

Blaine looked hurt. "Why can't it just be Anderson? It'll be confusing if all of our kids have different last names."

"How many do you plan on having?" she asked incredulously.

"Two, maybe three," Kurt answered, receiving nods from both Blaine and Sebastian.

Andrea scoffed. "Blaine, you have a brother. Sebastian and Kurt are only children. It isn't fair to them not to carry on their family name."

Burt fumed. "This kid is theirs. Last names don't matter. Biology doesn't matter."

John agreed with Burt and Andrea sneered at him. "Of course it wouldn't matter to you. _Your_ son is the father no matter what."

"Now wait just a minute..." The three families began to argue for the first time in all the time the boys had been together. Kurt and Sebastian tried to jump in to give their opinions while Blaine sat back, dumbfounded.

"Stop, just stop!" Kurt yelled as he saw Blaine leave the room. He and Sebastian shared a look and Sebastian went to check on Blaine while Kurt gave the families a tongue lashing they wouldn't soon forget. "Your behavior is unacceptable. You've upset my boyfriend, the father of my child." Andrea started to say something, but Kurt cut her off. "_My_ child whether or not by biology. I know that you think that we aren't good enough for your son and one of the only reasons you accept Blaine is because he has the ability to give you a grandchild. But let me tell you something. While you are in _my _house, you will treat _both_ of my boyfriends with respect and you will respect _our_ decisions regarding _our _child whether you agree with them or not. And you three." He turned his attention to the Andersons and his own father. "I understand that you were trying to help, but we can fight our own battles."

A variety of apologies followed. "Kurt?" came a quiet voice. Kurt turned to see Blaine, teary-eyed, but smiling. "Thank you."

"Are you okay, sweetie? I'm sorry that everything got out of hand." He looked from Blaine to Sebastian.

"I think we're okay," Sebastian said quietly. "Mom, I think you should leave. We'll discuss this later."

Andrea huffed as she stood to leave. "Just wait until your father hears about this, Sebastian."

As Sebastian walked her out, Blaine turned to everyone else. "I'm really sorry it came to this. I hope you all can accept our decisions."

Kurt ran a soothing hand up and down his back. "I hate to feel like we're punishing everybody here, but it's been kind of a crazy evening. Maybe everybody should go home and we'll get together again."

Dana walked up to Blaine and kissed his cheek before reaching up to wipe away a tear. "Don't cry, sweetie. Hold your head high and stick with your choices. I love you." As she hugged him, he began to sob into her shoulder. She frowned. "Oh, baby. It's okay. Shh," she whispered. She held him until his sobs turned into soft hiccups. Then she pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I love you," she repeated.

"I love you too, mama," Blaine sniffled.

John pulled his son into a brief hug. "We support whatever choices the three of you make. This is your baby. Your mother and I made a lot of choices that your grandmother disagreed with, but everything worked out fine. You'll all be great fathers."

"Thank you for jumping to support us," Kurt said quietly. "You too, dad."

Burt smiled. "That's what dads do, kiddo. They stand behind their children. I meant what I said, Kurt. Biology isn't what makes a family."

Kurt nodded. "I know, dad. Thanks."

Burt hugged the boys and pulled Sebastian in as he came back in, catching him by surprise. "Oh, um, okay. I guess we're doing this," Sebastian laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few months progressed normally and the three made preparations for the baby's arrival. Andrea Smythe had apologized for her comments and assured the boys that she supported them. Sebastian swore he hadn't said anything to her to change her mind, but Kurt and Blaine were sure he had, and they were grateful.

Blaine sat rubbing his belly and smiling when he felt the baby move a little, but as he went back to grading, he frowned.

Kurt noticed and asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't want to quit my job," Blaine mumbled quietly.

Kurt frowned. "Who said anything about quitting?"

"Well, _somebody_ has to take care of the baby. I make the least money, so it just makes sense."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, baby, I can work from home if I have to and Sebastian can rearrange his schedule, except when he's in court. You have weekends and holidays off. Nobody has to quit their job, sweetie. And if nothing else, there's always daycare."

"I don't want my baby raised by strangers," Blaine said with a frown.

"What about grandparents? I'm sure our parents would _love _to watch the baby. We'll work it out. Besides, you may make the least money, but your job is the most valuable. You're guiding the next generation. You can't quit." Frowning, Kurt asked, "What brought all this up?"

Blaine shrugged and Kurt pushed, causing Blaine to let out a sigh. "Sebastian's mom. She told me I should be a stay at home dad because my job doesn't matter anyway."

Kurt frowned. "You know that's not true, honey. And you know Seb and I know that's not true. Don't let her get to you." Sebastian walked in, dragging his feet. "Seb," Kurt called when he heard the front door. "Your mother's causing trouble again."

Sebastian sighed as he walked in and plopped down in the recliner. "Great. Just what I need after a long, awful day at the office. What's her problem now?"

"Apparently Blaine's job means nothing and he should become a stay at home dad when the baby comes."

Closing his eyes, Sebastian leaned his head back. "If I had known she would pull something like this..."

Blaine frowned and went to kneel beside the chair Sebastian sat in. "You okay, baby?" He ran a hand through Sebastian's hair and Sebastian turned his head into Blaine's hand.

"Am now," Sebastian smiled. He opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's worried ones. "Love you."

Blaine smiled. "Love you, too. You're not off the hook that easy. Talk to me."

Sebastian groaned. "Shitty day at the office. Had to deal with my dad. It's all good now that I get to come home to the three of you," he smiled, placing a hand on Blaine's belly and reaching a hand out for Kurt to join them. His smile widened as he felt a small flutter under his hand. "I love that we can feel him move now."

Kurt smiled. "She's been pretty active today."

Blaine laughed at his boyfriends. "You guys are just lucky you haven't been kept awake at night yet. While it was awesome at first being able to feel movement, it got old real quick when I was exhausted and trying to deal with a bunch of teenagers."

Sebastian smirked. "I seem to recall someone keeping us awake at night lately."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine said, "And here I thought you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I did. In fact, maybe a replay would make me feel better."

"I don't know. I have some papers to grade," Blaine teased.

Sebastian pouted playfully. "But I've had a bad day."

Blaine and Kurt both laughed. "Okay. Let's help you feel better. I'll make you a deal. With these crazy hormones, I've kind of been calling all the shots lately. You can have me any way you want me tonight."

Sebastian groaned. "Yes, please." He seemed to regain his energy as he stood and pulled Blaine to him.

"Am I chopped liver?" Kurt laughed.

Sebastian pulled Kurt into his and Blaine's embrace. "Of course not, gorgeous. I need both of my boys to make me happy tonight." They made their way to their bedroom and undressed, coming together in the middle of their bed. Between kisses, Sebastian asked Blaine, "What's comfortable for you?"

"Nothing's really _un_comfortable yet. I feel like I'm as big as a house, but I know that I'm not, so there's not really anything that's off limits yet. Just don't dog pile on top of me and I'm sure we'll be fine with whatever you want."

Feeling slightly bashful about what he was craving, Sebastian shrugged and looked to Kurt. "What do you think?"

"It's whatever you want, honey." Kurt could tell Sebastian was feeling embarrassed, but he wasn't sure why. "You know there's no shame here. We'll do anything for you that we can. All you have to do is ask."

They had always treated sex openly. Nothing was officially declared to be off limits until it was discussed among the three of them. While Kurt had had the most difficulty with training himself to be able to talk openly about sex, Sebastian had never had that problem, so Kurt was confused as to what Sebastian could be holding back.

"I just want to be surrounded by the two of you," Sebastian admitted shyly. That explained it. Sebastian was less comfortable with intimacy than with sex.

Since Blaine and Sebastian were already facing one another, Kurt moved so that he was sitting behind Sebastian. "How's this?" he asked, placing soft kisses on the side of Sebastian's neck and on his shoulder. Sebastian hummed in contentment as Blaine did the same on the other side. Kurt ran his hands up and down Sebastian's back and sides, moving closer until he was pressed against Sebastian's back.

Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips as Sebastian watched for a minute before joining in. Sebastian broke the kiss and panted, "I want you to fuck me while I fuck Blaine." Kurt nodded and moved to grab the lube. Sebastian returned to kissing Blaine and leaned over him, laying him back on the bed. He sucked in a breath as Kurt circled his hole with a cold, wet finger.

"Sorry," Kurt said, pushing his finger inside. Sebastian sighed and clenched around him. Blaine's gasp followed soon after as Kurt pushed a finger inside of him as well.

Sebastian smirked as he pushed himself back on Kurt's fingers. "Our boyfriend the multitasker," he mused.

"I'm ready," Blaine gasped.

"God bless pregnancy hormones," Sebastian chuckled. He looked over his shoulder at Kurt and said, "Ready when you are."

Kurt removed his fingers from both of his boyfriends and poured more lube into his palm, stroking Sebastian to ready him for Blaine.

Sebastian stared deep into Blaine's eyes as he lifted Blaine's hips and pushed inside. "I love you," he sighed as he stilled. He gave a few shallow thrusts before maneuvering them so that they were on their sides, facing one another. "Don't want to put too much pressure on the baby," he explained.

He felt Kurt press up against him from behind. "Don't move. Just let me..." Kurt pushed in and all three let out a content sigh. "This good?"

"Perfect."

"Not until somebody moves," Blaine whined, causing Sebastian and Kurt to chuckle. They found a rhythm that worked and all three came within seconds of each other. When they separated, Blaine got up and said, "I feel disgusting. All sweaty and covered in come. I need a shower. Be right back." He kissed each of his boyfriends before heading into the bathroom."

Kurt took the alone time to delve into what was bothering Sebastian. "So what happened with your dad?" Kurt asked softly. Sebastian shrugged. When he looked up, Kurt could see that he was fighting back tears. "Come on, tell me."

Sebastian took a deep breath and let it out. "He won't accept the baby unless it's mine. As overbearing as my mom's been, she didn't come right out and say it, you know? But he did."

"Oh, Seb. I'm sorry."

"I love my parents and I just want them to accept me and my family. Your dad and Blaine's parents are so accepting of this whole thing and mine..." He broke off with a sniffle.

Kurt held him, murmuring sweet words to soothe him while they waited for Blaine to return.

When Blaine walked back into the bedroom, he stopped. "Did I miss something?" Kurt held out a hand, silently asking Blaine to join them. He climbed in so that he and Kurt were on either side of Sebastian. "What's wrong, Bas?" he asked softly.

Sebastian shook his head and buried his face in Kurt's chest so Kurt explained to Blaine what had happened.

Blaine, always the optimist, said, "I'm sure they'll come around. We still have about four months."

Sebastian finally looked up. "Don't let me do this to our kid."

"Never," Blaine promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine stood in front of his students explaining the piece they were about to learn when a sharp pain took his breath away and he was forced to sit down.

"Mr. A! Are you alright?"

"Do I need to go get the nurse, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm fine," he said quietly, trying to convince himself as well as his students. He knew what was going on, but that didn't make it any easier. He had been having similar pains the last few days and had been assured that they were Braxton Hicks contractions and was told several ways to ease them. "Can someone go grab my water bottle out of my office, please?" One of the flute players jumped up and ran into his office, bringing the water bottle to him. He smiled. "Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome," she answered softly, returning to her seat.

Blaine drank some water and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, everybody. Before we move on, let me explain a few things. As I've told you, the baby is due in the middle of December. About six weeks from now. That means that my body is trying to get ready and I get pains every once in a while. It's nothing to be alarmed about. The baby and I are both fine. If, for some reason, I would need someone to get help, I _will_ let you know."

He continued class as normal, but remained in his seat until the bell rang. When all of the kids were gone, Blaine walked into his office, shut the door, and sat down, pulling out his phone. Knowing that Sebastian was scheduled to be in court all morning, and that Kurt had forgotten his phone in his hurry to get to work that morning, Blaine dialed another familiar number instead, trying to keep his breathing under control. "Sugar and Spice, this is Kurt, what can we bake for you today?"

"What if I go into labor at school?" Blaine asked quietly between sniffles.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Sweetie, are you crying? What's wrong?"

Blaine sniffled once more and explained to Kurt what had happened.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. Do you want to start your paternity leave early?"

"Not really. I'm not even sure they've found someone qualified to sub for me when I _do_ take leave, let alone now." He was slowly calming down. "I love my job, Kurt. I do. But I am _terrified_ that this baby is going to come when I'm _not_ prepared."

Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice. "You don't know how accurate that fear is, sweetie. This baby _is_ going to come when we're not prepared. I don't know that you _can _prepare when you've never had a baby before. But we're going to do everything we can to be ready. And you're going to be fine. Remember what we've learned. Typically labor lasts a while. So even if you go into labor while you're still at school, you have time to get home."

Kurt's tone soothed Blaine's nerves. "Thank you." He could hear the bell jingle in the background and said, "I'm sorry for calling you at work."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. I'll see you at home later. I love you."

"Love you, too." He took a deep breath and let it out, feeling much better after having talked to Kurt.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine sat at home the day after Thanksgiving, wishing that his boyfriends were home with him. Kurt was stuck working and Sebastian was out trying to get everything on Kurt's Black Friday shopping list. So, Blaine sat curled up on the couch with a blanket draped over him, going through a book of baby names. He hated that they still hadn't decided on one yet. They did have it narrowed down to four or five for each gender, though, so that was progress.

Going through the list, Blaine started putting them together, hoping to come up with a combination he liked. In the process, he crossed three more names off of the list, but added four. He sighed and laid the book aside, standing to stretch and rub at the ache in his back. All the extra weight he was carrying was really starting to affect him. With only sixteen more days until the baby was due, he was ready for it to be over. He had only gotten about three hours of sleep the night before because of the ache in his back and a wicked case of heartburn.

Blaine headed into the kitchen and yawned as he poured himself a glass of milk, both because it helped ease the heartburn and because it was one of his latest cravings. He received a call from Kurt as he finished the milk.

"Hey, honey. Feeling any better?"

"Not really. How did you manage to find time to call me on a day like today?"

Kurt laughed. "I always have time for you. Did Sebastian make it home yet? He didn't answer when I tried to call him."

"Not yet. Do you need something?"

"No. Not really." Kurt could hear Blaine hiss and asked, "Are you okay?"

Blaine sat down and placed a hand on his belly, feeling the tightness. "I, um, I think so?"

"Was that a question? What's going on?"

When the tightness eased, Blaine breathed a sigh. "I might be in labor. Don't worry about me, you'll just end up making a mess at the shop. I had a contraction, nothing big, but I won't know if it's real until the next one hits."

"But it's too early," Kurt said frantically.

"Calm down, Kurt. It's only sixteen days. The baby is fine. I'm fine. We'll be fine. I'll call you once I know something."

Kurt frowned, but nodded, saying, "Yeah. Okay."

"Get back to work. I'll worry about me. Bas will be home soon, I'm sure. He'll take good care of me until you get here."

"If you're sure."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's worried tone. "I'm sure." They said their goodbyes and Blaine went back to the living room, easing himself down onto the couch.

Sebastian walked in with his arms full just as Blaine was having another contraction. "Blaine," he gasped, dropping everything and running to his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Bas," Blaine breathed. He took Sebastian's offered hand and held tight as he rode out the pain. When it was over, he said, "Kurt will kill you if you broke anything."

"I don't care. Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Can you call Kurt?" he asked quietly. "You're good at keeping him calm. I talked to him about twenty minutes ago and promised I'd let him know what's going on."

Sebastian frowned. "What _is _going on? I mean you're obviously having contractions, but how far apart are they?"

"About seventeen minutes. That was only the second one, though. So tell him not to freak out and rush home or anything."

Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes. "You're sure?" Blaine nodded. "What if it speeds up? We don't want him to miss it."

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure there will be time."

Sebastian called Kurt and relayed the information. Kurt insisted he should come home, but Sebastian said, "Hey, Blaine knows best, right? He says it'll be fine. I promise if it seems like it'll be quick, I'll call you."

"It's actually slowed down here, so I may close up early."

"Kurt," Sebastian said in a warning tone.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. Call me as soon as anything changes." Sebastian agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

There were no more phone calls made because nothing changed, but Sebastian kept Kurt updated via text until he got home a few hours later.

Blaine was lying on the couch with his eyes closed and his head in Sebastian's lap, Sebastian's fingers running through his curls. "Hey," Kurt said softly. "How is he?"

Blaine's eyes opened. "I'm exhausted."

Kurt smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, baby. I thought you were asleep."

Blaine laughed. "Don't I wish. I tried to take a nap today, but there was so much to do." He sighed. "We don't even have a name picked out yet."

"Were you able to narrow it down at all?" Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. We should have thought of this by now. How about we look at the list and try to pick one now?"

Sitting up, Blaine moved so that Kurt could sit with them. He grabbed their list and started reading the names. "Ava, Emily, Jessica, Sabrina, and Taylor for a girl. David, Evan, Liam, Michael and Thomas for a boy."

Sebastian said, "I like Emily and Evan."

"I don't know. Those are good, but I kind of like Taylor and Liam."

"We could use those. What about Taylor Emily or Evan Liam." Blaine wrinkled his nose after saying them out loud. "No, wait. Emily Taylor or Liam Evan." He smiled. "Yeah. I think I like those."

Kurt chuckled. "Now I'm kind of hoping for a boy. I like Liam Evan." Sebastian smirked.

Blaine groaned as another contraction started. "We're getting closer," Sebastian said quietly when it ended. "That's fifteen minutes."

"Not close enough," Blaine grumbled. "This sucks."

As the contractions became stronger and got closer together, Blaine's check on his emotions wore thin. Kurt tried to comfort and encourage him during one contraction, saying, "You're doing so well. Keep going, sweetie."

"God, Kurt. Just stop with the false praises. It's not helping," Blaine snapped.

Kurt pulled away, looking hurt. "Sorry," he whispered as Blaine walked away from him.

Sebastian pulled Kurt into his arms. "It's okay, babe. He didn't mean it."

"I know." Kurt sat across the room for the next few contractions, watching as Sebastian silently comforted their boyfriend. He took the time to call Eric once more to update him. When he got off the phone, he cautiously approached Blaine. "Can I get you anything?"

Blaine shook his head. "I think I'm okay. Thank you, honey."

Kurt nodded with a yawn and checked the time. He had been awake since three that morning and it was now nearly midnight. If he was tired, he knew that Blaine and Sebastian had to be exhausted. Sebastian had stayed up all night in order to go out and do Kurt's Black Friday shopping so that he could be at the bakery to help out and Blaine had been having heartburn and various aches and pains that kept him up.

"Kurt," Blaine said sweetly. "Can you come walk with me, please? Bas needs a break and walking seems to help." Kurt nodded and took Sebastian's place.

They walked the entire house, pausing for each contraction. "I'm sorry that you're hurting, sweetie. I wish I could help."

Blaine stopped and began to cry. "It hurts so bad and they're not getting closer. When will this be over?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered honestly.

As the hours wore on, the contractions did start coming closer together. Blaine leaned against the bed and breathed through a rather intense contraction. "You're doing great, babe," Sebastian said while rubbing his back. Blaine nodded and forced a smile.

"I don't think that's helping, Seb," Kurt said quietly, still upset from earlier.

When the contraction ended Blaine said, "It's okay. Really. The encouragement doesn't help the pain, but it does make me feel a little better emotionally." Kurt looked hurt and Blaine frowned. "I'm sorry, Kurt. You know I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I'd take it back if I could. And it wasn't you. I'd have done the same to Bas. It was just a wrong place wrong time thing."

Kurt nodded. "I'll be back."

Blaine rolled his eyes and huffed, "I didn't mean it, Bas. I don't get why he's so upset."

With a sigh, Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Blaine to stand in front of him. "Look, B. This is emotional for all of us." He glanced toward the door and saw that Kurt was leaning against the wall just outside and knew he could hear everything. He tried to think of something to make Kurt smile. "You know how much of a pussy Kurt is," he teased, earning himself a glare from both. He smiled and stuck his tongue out at Kurt, causing Kurt's glare to soften into a smile. "Kurt and I have this dynamic where we're snarky and we give and take. We're okay with that. Not that we can't be emotional with each other, but that's more you and Kurt's thing. Seriously though. We're all sleep deprived right now and you've been pretty mean. And Kurt doesn't do well with you like this on a regular day."

Blaine sniffled. "I can't help it," he whined as another contraction started.

Kurt rushed in. "Another already? I'm calling Eric again." He grabbed his phone and paced as he dialed.

As he started to leave the room, Blaine grabbed his hand and shook his head. "Don't leave," he panted. When the contraction ended, he looked up with tear-filled eyes, waiting for Kurt to get done with the call. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm exhausted, you know that. And I...I'm in so much pain. I just want this to be over."

"Eric is on his way," he assured Blaine. "I'm sure it'll be over soon."

"It's been _hours_, Kurt," Blaine sobbed.

Kurt fought back his own tears. "I know, baby. I love you. Be right back." He kissed Blaine's temple before leaving the room.

Blaine turned to Sebastian. "Maybe your mom was right. We should have done this her way."

"My mom is never right when it comes to us. We're doing this _your _way. Suck it up, buttercup. This is happening," he grinned. "Before you know it, we'll be holding our beautiful baby boy." Blaine's lips turned up slightly into a small smile.

"We're having a girl," Kurt said as he walked back into the room.

Sebastian mock glared at Kurt. "Do you have supersonic hearing or something?" Kurt stuck his tongue out.

Eric arrived fairly quickly and checked Blaine's progress. "Everything looks great. You're doing fine. It shouldn't be long at all." When it was time to start pushing, Blaine felt exhausted, but knew he had to keep going a little longer. In what surprisingly seemed like no time at all, Eric said, "Almost there, Blaine. You're doing great." Blaine felt a sense of relief and heard a wail. Eric smiled at the new fathers and said, "Congratulations. You have a daughter."

"Told you so!" Kurt cheered, pulling Sebastian into a fierce kiss, then placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek. Eric placed the baby on Blaine's chest. "You did great, baby. Look at her." The three couldn't contain their joy at seeing their daughter.

"She looks like Bas," Blaine smiled. "Look at her. She's so perfect."

Sebastian was speechless as Kurt nudged him and said, "Looks like congratulations are in order, daddy." Sebastian looked at him and Kurt grinned. "She's definitely yours, babe. Just look at her."

As Blaine was handing her off to Sebastian, he winced as another pain shot through him. When it stopped, he asked Eric, "Is that normal? I thought I was done."

Eric frowned. "Let me check you and see what's going on." Eric's eyebrows shot upward. "Well, fellas, it looks like you're about to have another baby."

"What do you mean, another baby?!" Blaine shrieked. "There's no way. I can't do that again."

"You'll have to." Eric prayed that the next would be a live birth. He was worried since he hadn't heard two heartbeats when he had checked. The baby came out perfectly healthy and Eric let out a sigh of relief. "It's a boy," he announced.

All of the men were so shocked about a second baby that Sebastian didn't even try to mock Kurt for his earlier comment. They stared in awe at the two tiny babies in their arms.

Eric was still stunned. "I guess their heartbeats must have synced up and I never caught it. I've never had this happen before."

"It's okay. They're both healthy and perfect," Blaine sighed contently.

Eric finished up what he needed to do to take care of Blaine and both babies and then he left the new family.

Sebastian smiled and finally spoke. "He has Kurt's cute little nose. Looks like we both did good, huh?" he mused, laying their son in the crib alongside their daughter.

Blaine gave another happy sigh. "Emily Taylor _and _Liam Evan." He let out a yawn. "I told you it happened that first night."

"You should get some sleep, baby. Who knows what time these little monsters will wake up needing you?" Blaine nodded and drifted off almost as soon as the words were out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt chuckled lightly. "We should get some sleep, too. We'll have to sort things out later. Call the family, buy another crib..." he trailed off with a yawn.

Sebastian and Kurt cuddled up in bed next to Blaine. Just as they were about to fall asleep, Sebastian said, "Hey, Kurt." Kurt gave a questioning grunt. "I told you so," Sebastian whispered, causing both to fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
